Taxi
by SkyBlueM
Summary: Summary: Quién se iba a imaginar al orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke manejando un taxi. Y más increíble aún. A una hermosa peli rosa de ojos verdes y cuerpo de infarto, digna de modelo de revista; como su pasajera. Sasusaku.


**Summary: **Quién se iba a imaginar al orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke manejando un taxi. Y más increíble aún. A una hermosa peli rosa de ojos verdes y cuerpo de infarto, digna de modelo de revista; como su pasajera. Sasusaku.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

***:…:¨\...TAXI.../¨:…:***

- Que no se te olvide Sasuke, tendrás que hacerlo durante todo el día.

El aludido bufó molesto.

- Dattebayo – Su amigo rubio río - ¡Quien se iba imaginar que perderías teme!

- Usuratonkashi.

- Bueno bueno, ya Sasuke, no es para tanto – su hermano mayor interrumpió – apuesto que sabrás divertirte, ¡Oh, por cierto, recuerda la señal!

Más molesto que antes cogió su sudadera y se marcho como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡En qué momento se le había ocurrido semejante cosa!, Ja ¡Su hermano y su estúpido amigo amante del ramen tenían la culpa!

Como sea. Como digno Uchiha, cumpliría con su palabra, aunque fuera lo más humillante que hiciera en su vida.

_Mañana será un día largo._

o.o.o

- ¡Se me hizo tarde nuevamente!

- Vamos frentona, no seas exagerada.

- Exagerada, ¡Joder, Ino cerda, esta ya es la sexta vez que me pasa!

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Y…! ¡Me despedirán!

- Toma un taxi.

- Toma un taxi – farfullo indignada ¡Como si saliera muy barato!

Si no fuera por su _mejor _amiga, en este momento no estaría volando hacia su trabajo. Pero no, a Ino justamente hace una semana se le había ocurrido la _grandiosa idea _de destruir/pulverizar su reloj despertador. ¡Ni siquiera había sido capaz de comprarle uno nuevo! ¡Todo lo contrario!

Aquella mañana, Ino había entrado furiosa a su cuarto, había tomado su hermoso reloj despertador – que aún sonaba - y lo había tirado por la ventana, alegando que estaba muy temprano para que hiciera tanta bulla. ¡Por Kami, ya eran las diez de la mañana!

- Tendrás que comprarme uno nuevo cerda.

Ino movió la mano sonriendo – Si, si, lo que digas frentona.

Tomo su bolso y salió volando hacia el paradero.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después Sakura se encontraba echando humo – literalmente – por las orejas ¡donde demonios estaba el auto bus!

Observo de nuevo su reloj. Lo más seguro es que esta vez si la despidieran. Tomaría un taxi…

Y como si lo estuviera convocando; aquel conocido auto amarillo venia derechito hacia ella. Más feliz que nunca, Sakura hizo la señal para que parara.

El auto como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, paro unos metros lejos. Un hombre con lentes oscuros asomo su cabeza.

- ¿Necesita que la lleve? – gruño el tipo.

Sakura, más furiosa que antes, solo atino a asentir. Ni siquiera lo miro. Aunque su tono de voz dejaba más que claro que no se encontraba nada contento ¡Para qué trabaja en eso entonces!

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto a penas ella se subió.

_Estúpido._

- La torre Konoha.

- ¡Eso está muy lejos! – grito el tipejo.

A Sakura se le empezaba a formar una vena – peligrosa – en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Y a usted que más le da? ¡Igual le voy a pagar!

_Bastardo._

El hombre farfullo entre dientes.

- Pues le voy a cobrar bien caro – alego.

_Imbécil._

La peli rosa que lo fulminaba con la mirada lo miro por primera vez desde que se había subido.

_¡Por Kami!_

Si era el hombre más guapo que había conocido en su vida. Con 24 años recién cumplidos nunca había visto algo semejante.

Tex pálida, labios rojos y apetecibles _¿Cómo sería besarlo? _Nariz recta y totalmente perfecta.

Por lo poco que podía ver, parecía tener un cuerpo de infarto. Aquella camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar nunca se vio tan perfecta como lo hacía en él, un pantalón negro que se ajustaba en los lugares correctos. Observo que llevaba en el cuello una cadena con un dije en forma de abanico _¿Dónde lo había visto antes?_

Encantada subió sus ojos a su rostro, _¡Por Kami!, con esas gafas estaba de infarto. ¿Sus ojos serian igual de hermosos?_

¡¿Cómo algo como _eso _se encontraba manejando un taxi?

- ¿Le pasa algo? – pregunto él interrumpiendo sus nada _inocentes _pensamientos.

_¡Oh sí, estoy teniendo una combustión espontanea! ¿Podrías ayudarme?_

- Eh… no.

- ¿Segura? – El chico _sexy_ se quito los lentes y la miro con el seño fruncido.

_¡Síp… sus ojos negros eran dos pozos profundos totalmente perjudiciales para su salud! ¿Estaré babeando? _

- ¡Eh! – Sasuke trato de llamar su atención.

El Uchiha pensó por un momento que la chica estaba más loca que el dobe de su amigo. La observo con los entrecerrados. Tenía que admitir que no estaba nada mal. Como diría Itachi, parecía modelo de revista…no apta para menores de edad… Unos grandes y llamativos ojos verdes, labios rosas y gruesos, rostro de ángel, su cabello largo de un exótico color rosa – él se reiría al imaginarlo – pero en ella se veía increíblemente _sensual_, su cuerpo… bueno tenía unas lindas piernas blancas, se le antojo tocarlas, una cintura estrecha…y…

Suspiro al notar como su mente se llenaba de pensamientos pervertidos.

Miro con la hermosa chica se limpiaba la boca y después se mordía el labio inferior.

Carraspeo ante aquella acción.

- ¿Por qué toma un taxi si sale más caro? – decidió alejar sus pensamientos con una inocente conversación.

Si lo viera el usuratonkashi e Itachi, seguro se burlarían ¡¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke iniciaba una conversación?

- Uh – Sakura pestañeo – oh, bueno, llevaba esperando ya diez minutos el maldito auto bus y no aparecía, decidí coger un taxi – se encogió de hombros – tengo que llegar rápido a mi trabajo, ya es la sexta vez que llego tarde.

- ¿Trancón de cobijas? – pregunto burlón.

- Algo así – Sakura lo miro directamente – mi mejor amiga aventó mi reloj por la ventana, si no fuera por el perro de la vecina no me despertaría.

- ¿Y por qué no compras uno nuevo? – se tomo el atrevimiento de tutearla, de esa manera sería más…_ameno._

- La verdad – la peli rosa río mientras le guiñaba un ojo – sufro de mala memoria, siempre se me olvida.

- A mi hermano le pasa lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué hace?

- Bueno – Sasuke sonrió de lado – su novia le despierta todos los días con un mensaje al celular.

- Suena bastante costoso – Sakura imagino la cuenta telefónica – de todas formas no tengo un novio para que haga eso, y mi amiga Ino se despierta aún más tarde que yo.

- Así que no tienes novio…- murmuro - ¡Hmp! Interesante. _Bastante._

- No he encontrado el indicado.

- No me digas que eres la típica chica que espera a su príncipe azul – se burlo.

- No – Sakura le miro molesta – no creo en esas tonterías.

- Yo tampoco…

- Así que tampoco tienes novia – afirmo la peli rosa un poco _feliz._

- Hmp – El pelinegro sonrió – no, no tengo madera para eso.

- Oh, eres más del tipo libre.

- Correcto – la miro y le guiño un ojo - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto de repente.

- Es de cortesía que primero te presentes y después si me preguntas a mi – Sakura sonrió cuando lo escucho gruñir.

- Uh… Sasuke.

- Sakura.

- Y dime Sa-ku-ra, ¿en qué parte de la torre trabajas?

- En la revista.

- ¿Eres modelo? – pregunto curioso. Aunque ahora que hacia memoria la única revista que estaba en la torre era…

- No- ella rio de forma encantadora interrumpiendo sus pensamientos– eso no es lo mío.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Soy la persona encargada de las entrevistas.

- ¿Y sobre que trata la revista? – Quería asegurarse y además… _tal vez algún día la leyera._

- Bueno… - se sonrojo y se mordió el labio inferior – es una revista para… _hombres_.

- ¡Oh! – Sasuke soltó la carcajada – la leeré ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto para asegurarse.

- _Icha- Icha- Paradise._

- La conozco – Sakura levanto una ceja – un amigo mío la lee.

- Ajajá – exclamo con sarcasmo – si tú lo dices… Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto algo _¿encantado?_

- huh hum ¿no te gusta?

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien – se sintió extraño cuando vio que faltaba poco para llegar – estamos cerca.

- Oh – Sakura se sintió igual.

- ¿A qué hora sales?

- ¿Por…?

- Puede que _casualmente_ pasa por acá a esa hora – Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, si pasas _casualmente_ – Sakura rio – salgo a las cinco Sasuke-kun.

- Entendido y recibido – ambos rieron.

Al poco tiempo Sasuke estaciono el taxi al frente del edificio. Bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

- Gracias – Sakura le dedico una sonrisa – no importa que haya llegado tarde, valió la pena conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo – ella le miro confundida – no soy taxista.

- ¿Eh… entonces?

El Uchiha negó – te lo contare después.

- Ok.

Sakura espero hasta que Sasuke se subió al auto y arranco. El Uchiha por otro lado la miro por el retrovisor hasta que desapareció.

o.o.o

- ¿Y esa sonrisa de estúpido teme?

El aludido gruño molesto. Naruto-dobe-baka-amante del ramen-Uzumaki había decidido justamente _hoy_ coger un taxi.

- ¿Para qué rayos coges un taxi? – Sasuke frunció el seño - ¡Tienes auto!

- Quería verte en plan de taxista – Naruto rio – Itachi debe andar cerca.

- ¿Eh?

- También quería verte.

- Tsk – miro el reloj, faltaba media hora…Había sido un día tan largo después que se despidieron.

- Ahí está.

Itachi-payaso-Uchiha, hizo la _señal_ y Sasuke más irritado que nunca, paro. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos.

- ¿Y te haces llamar mi hermano?

- ¿Qué más hermanito?, ¿Qué tal tú día? El mío perfecto ¿Estás bien? Yo estoy perfectamente. He trabajado el doble por ti ¿Y tú? - Itachi alboroto los cabellos de Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor gruño.

- Hace poco tenía una sonrisa de estúpido – comento Naruto - ¿A qué se debe teme?

- Nada de tu incumbencia, dobe – Sasuke trato de no sonreír al recordarlo.

- Mira eso – Itachi lo señalo - ¿Estás sonriendo, otouto?

- ¿El gran Uchiha Sasuke esta sonriendo? – Está vez fue Naruto.

- ¡Cállense par de idiotas! – gruño y trato de tranquilizarse.

- ¿Acaso conociste a alguien… _especial_? – Itachi movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia – farfullo, miro su reloj nuevamente ¡Faltaban diez minutos!

- ¿Por qué no paras el taxi?

- ¡Vamos teme quiero verte en acción!

- Lo hare si ustedes dos se bajan – Sasuke sonrió – seguro los pasajeros se traumatizarían.

- Nahh, mi novia no pensaría lo mismo – Itachi río – soy un encanto.

Sasuke difería con eso.

- Hinata-chan me ama – el rubio se rasco la nuca mientras reía como tonto.

¡¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer para que se bajaran?

.

.

.

- ¿Cuánto has hecho? – Pregunto Itachi después de un tiempo.

- Uh… es mi dinero, así que no te importa – respondió.

- Jo, y yo que te he disculpado con mi padre por no haber ido a trabajar – Itachi negó con frustración.

- ¡Esto fue tu idea, no mía! – estaciono el auto frente al edificio.

- _Icha- Icha- Paradise_ – leyó el Uzumaki desde el auto - ¡no te conocía esas mañas teme!

- ¿No es esa la revista de Kakashi y Jiraya? – Itachi lo miro con sospecha.

- Si, si es – Naruto afirmo - ¡Oh, es genial que mi padrino sea uno de los dueños!

- Suministros gratis – contesto el Uchiha mayor de acuerdo -¿Qué hacemos acá? ¿Acaso nos necesitan?

- ¿Quién dice que vamos hacia _Icha-Icha_? – desvió la mirada – en la torre de Konoha no solo está la revista.

- Tienes razón – El Uchiha mayor lo miro pero no volvió a preguntar.

- Bueno…- Sasuke se movió incomodo – no creen que ya es hora de que se bajen.

- Quiero ver que es lo que tanto esperas – Itachi estuvo de acuerdo con el rubio.

- Demonios… - El pelinegro respiro – miren…

Los tres chicos volvieron a reaccionar cuando escucharon unos golpes en la ventana del conductor. Sasuke se tenso.

Itachi abrió la puerta de pasajeros y salió mirar.

- ¿Y tú eres…?

- Uh, lo mismo te pregunto – Sasuke río al escucharla. Naruto lo miro extraño.

- Itachi – Sasuke bajo la ventanilla del conductor y asomo la cabeza – el es mi hermano Itachi.

- Oh, el chico que se levanta con los mensajes – Sakura rio sonrojándose – ya, un gusto soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

- ¿Eres amiga de mi otouto?

- Eh…

- ¡No es algo que te incumba! – Sasuke frunció el seño - ¿no tenían que irse? – miro a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Irnos…?

- Sí – Itachi interrumpió a Naruto – tenemos que irnos – miro a Sakura – fue un placer, estoy seguro que nos estaremos viendo.

- Uh.

- Espera – el rubio salió del taxi – mucho gusto Sakura-chan, soy Uzumaki Naruto.

- Aja – Sakura miro a Sasuke que sonrió de lado – igualmente.

- Adiós teme – el rubio movió de lado a lado la mano y fue jalado rápidamente por Itachi.

.

.

.

- Tengo una pregunta.

Sasuke la miro.

- ¿Cómo es tu apellido Sasuke-kun?

- Hmp, Uchiha.

- ¡Sabia que había visto ese abanico en otro lado!

- ¿Eh?

- Eres hijo del dueño del más grande buffet de abogados en Japón – Sakura le miro sonriendo - ¿Por qué estas manejando un taxi?

- Hmp – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos – fue por una apuesta.

- Perdiste – Sakura fijo sus ojos verdes en el.

- Hmp – el Uchiha desvió la mirada incomodo – fue por algo estúpido en realidad.

- Y…

- Naruto e Itachi apostaron que yo no sería capaz de invitar a bailar a una_ señora_.

- No fuiste capaz.

- Lo iba a hacer enserio – Sasuke se estremeció al recordarlo – pero cuando la mire… la verdad tuve pánico ¡me estaba comiendo con la mirada!

Sakura rio al solo imaginarlo - ¿Y eso?

- Bueno… eso podía soportarlo, pero la verdad ella no tenía un aspecto muy _bueno._

- Entiendo – Sakura miro al frente – eres superficial.

- ¡No! – _Bueno si un poco _– la verdad no soy bueno bailando, soy un asco.

- No te creo.

- Hablo enserio – se le ocurrió una idea – te lo demostrare este fin de semana.

- De acuerdo – Sakura respondió feliz – es un trato, y si no sabes cosa que no creo, te enseñare.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron el taxi?

- Bueno, como había perdido tuve que conducir uno – respiro – el padre de Naruto, el rubio tonto que conociste ahorita, es dueño de una empresa que se dedica a eso, fue fácil conseguirlo.

- Aja – la Haruno volvió a reír - ¿qué ganaron ellos?

- Un fin de semana en las mejores aguas termales de Japón, junto con sus novias.

- ¡Vaya…!

- Aunque sabes no me quejo.

- ¿Y por qué?

El chico se encogió de hombros – te conocí.

La chica se sonrojo.

- ¿Cómo te fue el resto del día?

- Tsk – Bufo – fue un engorro, hubo una chica peli roja que casi salta encima de mí.

Sakura río.

- ¡Lo juro! Pensé que nunca se bajaría, después se subieron un par de peli rubias que parecían realmente un par de lesbianas; fue todo un espectáculo.

- ¡No!

- Aja – El Uchiha río – no fue tan malo – arrugo la nariz riendo.

- Algo más…

- Hmp, un par de borrachos, una pareja muy melosa y unos niños que por poco acaban con mis oídos y crisparon mis nervios…

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue a ti?

- Bueno, mi jefe Hatake Kakashi llego tarde, así que – se encogió de hombros – no tuve problema, el resto del día fue aburrido.

Siguieron hablando de banalidades hasta que la peli rosa diviso su casa.

- Acá vivo – Sasuke la ayudo a bajar.

- Tienes una linda casa.

- Gracias – la peli rosa reviso su bolso y saco su celular – tu número.

- Hmp – Sasuke lo escribió en el celular y le entrego el suyo a ella para que hiciera lo mismo – bien, esperare el fin de semana.

- Yo también, fue un gusto conocerte Sasuke-kun.

- Lo mismo digo Sa-ku-ra.

Dispuesto a todo, Sasuke se acerco lentamente a la chica. Sakura cerró sus ojos esperando el momento ansiosa; se decepciono un poco cuando solo recibió un pequeño beso en el borde de sus labios. Aun así sus articulaciones nerviosas saltaron.

- Quiero conocerte mejor – respondió el pelinegro – yo también lo quería pero…

- Entiendo – Sakura sonrió y también le beso cerca de los labios – hasta pronto, Sasuke-kun.

- Hasta pronto…

Y aunque ambos habían iniciado el día no saltando precisamente en una pata, ambos estaban seguros que lo que se avecinaba sería mucho mejor.

Sasuke agradeció a su hermano y al dobe de su amigo. Ambos sonrieron Itachi sabiendo porque el Naruto rascándose la cabeza pensativo.

Sakura abrazo a Ino, y le dio las gracias. La rubia confundida asintió, mientras encantada le mostraba el nuevo reloj despertador que le había comprado.

Lo que era seguro es que ambos esperaban el fin de semana con ansiedad y felicidad. Ese día había sido para recordar.

**FIN.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

_**JO, hace mucho tiempo no escribía un fic Sasusaku, después de un tiempo se me ocurrió esta idea, espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla.**_

_**He de admitir que hay parte en las que Sasuke no parece… Sasuke ^^**_**U, **_**aún así espero que siga igual de encantador como trate de plasmarlo.**_

_**Que disfruten y no olviden dejar su opinión.**_

**Sayonara^^.**


End file.
